Darry's Nurse
by countrygirl21
Summary: Darry's home sick recovering from the flu. His wife decides to continue to 'nurse' him back to his former health.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Darry or Cooper; they belong to S.E. Hinton and Greaserfreak, respectively. This is just a little story that popped up in my head while I was listening to the radio one day and it wouldn't let me rest till I put pen to paper; sort of speak. This is before Sam, Jane & Randi came on to the scene. _

Darry's Nurse 

Darry laid in the bed, feeling weak as a newborn kitten. He was the last one of them that had the flu that had been going around and he was finally over it, but at his nephew's insistence he stayed in bed and took it easy for a another day or so to get back his strength. He heard footsteps come up to the door and knew it was his wife. He smiled slightly at the thought of her acting like he was one of the kids and insisted she take care of him. He smelt a wonderful smell coming threw the door and knew it was his wife's homemade soup; guaranteed to cure just about anything. He heard her open the door and looked up at it opening.

And his jaw dropped onto his chest. Cooper stood there not in comfortable sweats or even her usual shirt and jeans, but a nurse's uniform. It was white and red with short sleeves and an even shorter hem. He could see the lace of her thigh-high stockings peeking out from under the hem. She walked into the room and shut and locked the door behind her. It was then he heard a clinking sound as she walked further into the room and realized she was wearing high heels. She smiled at him and adjusted the nurse's cap on top of her head. She struck a pose and smiled sexily at him.

"You like?" her voice was throaty purr when she asked that question. And despite recovering from being weak and sick for a week, he felt himself respond to her question and sexy outfit.

"I like. I definitely like," he said in a hoarse whisper. She smiled mysteriously at him, "In that case, you're going to love this."

She walked to the bed, and with each step she undid a button on the uniform. By the time she reached the foot of the bed, the uniform gaped open and he was hot and sweating-and it wasn't from a fever.

She smiled seductively at him and let the uniform slid down her shoulders and arms, and fall into a puddle at her feet. But she wasn't bare underneath it, she wore a white and red corset, a white scrap of lace that barely covered her and white thigh-high stockings that were held up by garters attached to the corset. He felt his boxers become tighter as he drank in the sight of his wife in such provocative lingerie. She drew a high-heeled leg up and set it out the bed, then the other one followed suit til she stood on the bed above him. She smiled down at him, "Feel like playing nursie, my handsome hubby?" Despite the desire rushing thickly through his veins, he felt himself smile at her endearment.

God, he loved this woman.

She kicked the heels off into a corner of the room and straddled his lap where he was propped up against the headboard. She tossed the cap off and over her shoulder; causing the pins in her hair to come loose and her hair fall down around her face and shoulders in a sexy disarray. She leaned in close so he was nearly mouth level with her corseted chest.

"Well," she whispered breathlessly.

He responded by dragging her head down to his and took her mouth with his. He moaned at addictive taste of her mouth. She responded in kind, moaning into his mouth. He took that opportunity to sweep his tongue against hers, making him groan as her tongue danced with his and she tasted a taste that was uniquely Darry. His hands tangled in her hair to hold her head still while he kissed her and touched her lips in a way that had her shuddering in his strong arms. He broke the kiss and rained kisses down on her face and then traveled to her jaw, her neck and finally to the valley of her breasts that were pushed up magnificently by the lingerie.

He kissed the swells and his hands traveled around the back and began to loosen the strings, when her hands went to his and she stopped them. She pulled them around and rested them on her thighs and tsked at him. Her own hands went around to the back and began to loosen the strings; it loosened and fell down her ribs, exposing her breasts partially to him. She laughed at the frustrated expression on his face. She took pity on him and pulled the tight garment down just enough to bare her breasts fully to him.

His hands traveled up her thighs, touching the expanse of skin not covered by the corset or lace and felt the delicate feel of satin under his rough fingertips and finally felt the warm silk that was her skin. His hands covered her breasts and she threw back her head moaning. He leaned up and drew one into his mouth, making her gasp at the feel of his hot mouth on her sensitive skin. She drew his head closer and arched into his touch as his hand traveled down to the lace covering, only to growl in frustration as the garters blocked him from drawing the lace from the part of her he really wanted to touch.

She moaned in disappointment as his mouth left her, only to take her mouth with his, she sighed as he trailed kisses on her face as he reached her ear, "How fond of this damn contraption are you right now?" he growled, the low sound causing her to shiver delicately.

She turned her face into him, making her mouth a breath away from his and whispered into his mouth, "Rip it, I bought it especially for you to rip it off me." He arched a brow at her before complying with her wish and ripped the satin and lace from her, leaving her only in the stockings. He touched her everywhere he could touch her, making her gasp his name at times and then all but scream it the next. She returned the favor and had him growling her name; finally she touched him where she had been dying to touch him since she saw how her little costume was effecting him. He arched into her touch, making her smile that she could have such power over her strong husband. She stroked and fondled him till she saw he was trembling from holding back.

He growled low in his throat and before she knew what he was doing, he had her on her back and his boxers were lying in the corner with her shoes. He reached over to the nightstand and jerked open the drawer and pulled out a foil packet.

He slammed it closed so hard; a picture fell face forward on the top. He tore the package open and started to sheathe himself when she pulled it out of his hand and did it herself. He growled at her, "Woman, unless you want this over before it starts stop playing around!" She grinned at him and responded by leaning up and licked the spot between his neck and shoulder that always drove him wild as she sheathed him. She had no sooner sheathed him he was pulling her into his arms and pinning her back on the bed and thrust inside her.

They moaned simultaneously at the feel of their joined bodies. Cooper wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as he grasped her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist. He started a steady, slow rhythm that had her moaning in his ear.

She couldn't keep her hands still, and every inch of skin her soft hands brought Darry all the more closer to the edge. He was pulling her closer to him as he started thrusting a hard fast rhythm inside her that had her arching closer to him. And her hands clawing at his back and her cries of pleasure muffled by his muscled shoulder. Her cries for more urged him on, as she kissed every available inch of skin she could reach. Smiling, she nipped the spot on his neck that she knew made him wild. She grinned at him and he growled into her neck, increasing speed.

Finally, it was too much for them and they went over the edge together with Cooper screaming out his name and Darry moaning hers gutturally into her ear. He collapsed onto her, gasping and panting into her neck as he laid his head down on her chest. He laid panting on her for a few minutes before he spoke, his hot breath giving her shivers as it breathed over her bare breast.  
"I love you, Cooper. I love you with all my heart." She felt herself soften even more to him and her hands caressing his damp back ever so gently as they drifted off to sleep intertwined with her whispering her love back to him.

_One Week Later_

A week later Cooper found herself in a position much like her husband and the rest of her family the week before. On the bathroom floor, leaning weakly against the tub as she sat in front of the toilet. She grimaced as she flushed the toilet and managed to pull herself up without falling back down on her butt, and walked the short distance to her and Darry's bedroom. And found her sweet husband coming in behind her with a pharmacy bag and a bottle of water. He set the bag and bottle down on the dresser and helped her to the bed and pulled the covers up and left only to return shortly with a tray of steaming soup.

After managing to keep half of it down, he handed her the medicine the doctor prescribed and she drank the water to wash it down. She leaned back tiredly against the pillows behind her, he followed suit and kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled the covers over them both and pulled her gently into his arms. She protested weakly, "Darry, you don't have to stay with me. Go back to work; I've got the kids's pagers and Meg's number in case I need anything. You…" he silenced her protests with his finger to her lips and gently kissed her temple. "The guys can handle me being gone one day, and I want to stay with you. My lovely, beautiful wife," she snorted and started to laugh only to have a coughing fit stop her. When it passed she heard a wicked grin in his voice, "Besides, I get to pay you back for the nurse's uniform when you're feeling better."

She turned into him, nuzzling his chest with her face, "Fine, but when you pay me back, I want to see you in nothing but your hard hat, and tool belt. Have I ever mentioned that I have a thing for construction workers?" He chuckled softly, stirring the hair near her temple. He kissed her hair and held her closer to him.

"Rest, Mrs. Curtis. Your going to need it when you're feeling better. I promise." She smiled; she knew there was a reason why she married him and he was showing it right now. For such a strong hard man, he could be so gentle at times like now; it was the sole reason why she married him. She yawned tiredly and drifted off to sleep, safe in her husband's warm muscular arms.

_Thank you and please be kind; I'm still a novice when it comes to love scenes._


End file.
